The Seal of Purity
by xxstaindrosesxx
Summary: Castiel recruits Dean to protect a girl, claiming that she is one of the 66 seals that need to be broken. Claiming that if her blood is shed on the moment of her 18th birthday, the seal will be broken because she is someone of such purity.
1. Chapter 1: The Seal

Dean Winchester tiptoed around the crappy hotel room his brother and him were sleeping in before moving onto another job. He glanced over at his sleeping brother, the brother he had known so well and watched over when they were kids, but the same brother that had changed and kept secrets from him. A part of Dean wanted to know what those secrets were, but he didn't even bother trying to learn the truth about Sam anymore. Sam had closed himself off to Dean and in the process caused Dean to close himself off to Sam. The brothers were far from being the brothers they once used to be.

As Dean put on his jacket to go and grab some breakfast, he heard a familiar sound behind him: the sound of an angel entering the room. Dean sighed since he knew this would mean another mission for him, another mission that involved the so called "righteous man" that did not want anything to do with stopping the apocalypse. Ever since Dean learned his fate, he hadn't been the same. No man in the world deserved such a burden, even if he was responsible for the start of the problem in the first place.

Knowing that he couldn't avoid Castiel, Dean turned around and faced the angel. "Let me guess. The world is in utter turmoil again?" He asked sarcastically, not meaning for it to even be a question but to be a joke since the world was always in turmoil when Castiel came to visit. Most of Castiel's visits all had one thing in common: a seal about to be broken.

Castiel looked at Dean with his usual blank stare, eyes showing no emotion as he spoke to him. "Another seal is in danger and your help has been requested."

"I already told you to find someone else." Dean stated before he walked out the door, only to have Castiel reappear in front of him once he was outside.

Castiel looked down for a moment. "Someone's life is at stake." He looked up and stared right into Dean's eyes as if he were penetrating Dean's soul. "A girl's life is at stake."

"Someone's life is always at stake, Cas. It's not always my problem either." He kept his composure as he held Castiel's serious stare. "You can't make me do anything after-" Dean's word ended as he remembered what Castiel had told him about being responsible for the start of the apocalypse. At this point he looked away from Castiel, sadness overcoming his face. He never meant to be responsible for any of this.

"I think you will feel differently once you have seen this girl." Castiel stated as if he somehow knew how Dean would react.

"What about Sam?"

"You can call him later." Castiel said before grabbing Dean's shoulder and relocating the both of them behind some bushes in front of a big white house.

Dean peaked through the bushes to see a teenager and a woman planting flowers in the front yard around their house. They were both wearing yellow sundresses with matching sunhats and their hair was long and brown. If it weren't for their age difference, they could have passed off as being twins.

As Dean examined the two of them, he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary, except that he couldn't take his eyes off of the younger one. There was just something about her that drew his attention to her but he managed to look away and glance at Castiel. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary about them. Are you sure you have the right people?" He asked, questioning a soldier of God.

"Yes, and you know it too. You are drawn to her and so am I," he answered. "She is what you might call clean or pure. She is untouched and untainted."

"So she's a virgin?"

Castiel stared at Dean for a moment, clearly not amused by his comment.

"What?" Dean asked, trying to play all innocent.

Castiel just turned his gaze back to the girl. "Yes she is what you say she is, but she is much more than that," he explained before turning back to Dean. "She was created without a father. There is a rare occurrence where a woman can conceive without a man contributing and that is how this girl was created. Her mother prayed for a child and my Father blessed her with one even though she had never consummated with a man prior to conception."

"So the mother is a virgin and the daughter is a virgin," Dean said with a look of confusion. "This isn't like some Virgin Mary, Jesus resurrection thing is it?"

Castiel decided to not even acknowledge Dean's comment. "No. This is about a seal. 'When the purest of blood is shed under the full moon at midnight of the eighteenth birthday, then so shall the seal shed'."

"The full moon isn't for a week, but let me guess, her birthday is the same day as the full moon?" Dean asked as he watched the girl and her mother plant some more flowers.

"Yes." Castiel replied simply.

"So how do we go about introducing ourselves and telling them that they are in great danger?"

"We tell them the truth. Both have great faith, especially Margaret after she found out she had conceived. They will believe us."

"Alright then." Dean said before stepping out from behind the bushes and heading right towards the girl and her mother who were planting flowers. Somehow Dean didn't exactly think that they would believe the truth they were about to be told, and even a part of Dean didn't believe what Castiel had told him. In Dean's life, he had never heard of someone being created without a mother and a father. Then again, the world he lived in was already messed up so anything was possible. Regardless of his doubt, Dean stepped up to the two of them with Castiel right behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: Auras

The woman of the mother stood up as she saw Dean approach. Her first priority was the safety of her daughter but she tried to appear as if she were not alarmed. As she saw the other man behind Dean, she told her daughter to quickly stand up and she put an arm around her daughter. "Can I help you two?" She asked cautiously since her daughter and herself did live alone.

Dean scratched his head as he tried to think of what to say. "I'm not sure how to tell you this." He stated before glancing at Castiel. "A little help?"

Castiel didn't try to take it easy on them. He obviously wanted to get down to business and give them a heart attack. "My name is Castiel and I am an angel of the lord." He said before actually showing his black wings that expanded from his back.

The mother, Margaret, gasped at the sight, but her daughter did not seem phased. "An angel." She said in a soft even tone as if she were mesmerized by such a sight.

Castiel looked at her, wondering why she wasn't afraid of him and then he turned back to her mother. "May we speak inside? This is of urgent importance."

Margaret nodded before she walked into the house with her daughter. She held the door open for the two of them. Dean glanced around the house to take in his surroundings. Everything appeared to be in neutral colors, mainly white, especially the walls and ceiling. The furniture was an off white color and there were a few earthy tones mixed in. For the most part, the house lacked color but it was a decent house, better than anything he slept in.

"We can sit at the kitchen table if you like." Margaret offered before leading her daughter over to the table so both of them could sit down.

Dean sat in the chair next to the daughter while Castiel sat across from the daughter. He wondered what Castiel was thinking when he so openly showed his wings like that. He didn't think Castiel would actually tell someone that he was an angel, even if they were in danger; then again, he knew the angel lacked subtlety.

Margaret struggled for words before she actually spoke. "It's not that I'm not grateful to have an angel here, but why are you here?" She asked, still in shock over seeing an angel up close.

"Your daughter is in grave danger." Castiel replied simply, not sweetening his explanation.

Worry came over Margaret's face. "Why? My Abby hasn't done anything wrong."

"That is exactly why she is in danger," Castiel said. "She is pure and there are demons who want to spill her blood in order to break a seal. They need to do so on her birthday, midnight, under the full moon."

Margaret looked at him in horror. "A seal? Like the Apocalypse in the Bible?" She questioned, placing a hand on her chest as if she couldn't believe it.

Abby placed a hand on her mother's. "It's okay. I believe that God sent these two to us in order to help us."

Castiel looked at Abby, surprised that she had such faith since most people her age tended to lose faith or have none at all. Dean caught Castiel staring at her out of the corner of his eye so he assumed that something was wrong. "What is it Cas?" He asked in worry.

Abby turned to meet Castiel's gaze and since his was so commanding, she looked down and blushed. "Her aura is very pure. It is one of the purest I have ever seen in a human. She has a white aura and when you're an angel, you very rarely see one that shines so bright. It causes me to be drawn to it." He explained openly, not realizing that he was just admitting that he had been drawn to a human being.

"Auras?" Dean questioned. "What are you talking about?"

Castiel pulled his gaze away from Abby and turned to Dean. "Every human being or essence has an aura. This includes angels, demons, and other beings that are neither living nor dead," he began. "All angels, except Lucifer, have a white aura. It basically shows that they are pure at heart and do good things. All demons have a black aura, showing darkness and evil. There are also auras in between like yellow, orange, red, green, blue, and purple. It all varies depending on the person."

"I don't understand what any of this has to do with my daughter." Margaret cut in as if she didn't care about the auras.

Castiel turned to her slowly. "I believe you do, Margaret." He said, never actually being introduced to her and he knew her name. "My father is the one that allowed you to conceive without a male participant."

"Listen ma'am, we're here to protect your daughter whether you like it or not." Dean stated firmly.

Margaret nodded and looked at the both of them. "My daughter and I will set up a room for the both of you. Come on Abby." She said before standing up.

"I do not sleep." Castiel said evenly.

"Very well. We will set up one room then." Margaret explained before heading upstairs with her daughter and the both of them left their sight.

Dean sat quietly at the table for a moment, trying to think of something to say. He was actually relieved that both of them were taking this so well. It also kind of bothered him at the same time. "Why are they okay with this?" He questioned as if it didn't make any sense.

"They have great faith, Dean." Castiel mentioned. "They have believed in their religion for a long time and ever since Margaret conceived a child, she made sure that her own child would grow up to have incredible belief in her religion as well. There is no reason for either of them to doubt us."

"Well no, not after you went all angel mojo on them and showed them your wings." Dean joked.

Castiel sat there quietly, ignoring Dean's joke as he normally did, especially when he did not understand the meaning of mojo.

"Cas," Dean paused for a moment. "What color is my aura?"

Castiel hesitated before he replied. "It is green."

Dean sighed. "So I'm more towards the dark end?" He questioned with worry, looking at Castiel with concern.

"Auras can change and yours has. You have experienced true horrors in your life and going to hell changed you. When I pulled you out of hell, your aura was purple, mainly because you tortured people and already your aura has changed to green. You should not be upset about that on any level." Castiel explained with words of encouragement.

Dean looked at Castiel seriously. "About being drawn to her, I can feel it too, you know."

Castiel did not respond and merely stared at the table before him. A part of him hated admitting that he was drawn to her. Angels were not supposed to be drawn to anything other than the call of their father and their fellow angels. Her aura was so bright, the brightest he had ever seen from a human, and so it called to him. Most of the humans he met were corrupt, sinners even in their every day life and did not repent for such sins. Until this point, the brightest aura he had ever seen from a human was yellow, but now the white aura shined from something other than an angel.


End file.
